Female Wrestle
by Illuminix13
Summary: Lots of girls I like wrestling from TV Shows, Anime and Cartoons, nothing more, nothing less, please review


**Female Wrestle**

 **Disclaimer: This fanfiction contains a plenthora of characters that are from various different franchises and games, books, tv shows and anime, most of them are just female characters I find pretty and beautiful, as a result, this fanfiction displays horrors such as female-on-female violence, weird gimmicks and passable writing, reader discretion is advised.**

 **Brittney Wong (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) vs. Tania (Yu-gi-oh GX)**

The Crowd in the arena roared with enjoyment as pyrotechnics began to flare like blazing rockets for it was a clear sign that their favorite wrestling show was about to begin, the fireworks and pyro's illuminating and giving basking the arena in a colorful glow of vibrant hues, greatly contrasting the many black curtains that serve as the wrestler's entrance ramp despite the modest crowd of four hundred full-grown men, they sounded like the most hyped crowd in Wrestlemania.

The first match of the night began, for many it was the most anticipated, for some, it was the match that is used to excite everyone for the rest of the show, and to a select few, it was better than having a match in the main event.

Loud, ear-wrenching and generally annoying music began to be play, being an uncoordinated symphony of electric guitars and drums, instantly garnering a growl of boo's and jeers as the first participant in this exhibition came out of the curtain.

The teenage girl that entered first had long hair black as a raven, smooth and sharp like the many feathers of a murder crow, her build was slender and non-muscular, almost as if she was just a normal but beautiful girl rather than a woman who can dominate in the ring, her ring gear was a sunflower yellow cheer-leading outfit, with long white socks and black sneakers, it was an outfit definitely not for wrestling but it seems like she didn't seem to get the memo.

 **"Entering into the ring...Weighing 127 Pounds...She is five feet tall...From Anaheim California...Brittney Wong!"** The Announcer said with a metastatic manner, his chirpier demeanor not being deterred by the venomous booing Brittney was getting, she scoffed at the audience and put her nose up like a snob, not caring whether or not she was being hated by the crowd.

Brittney got into the ring, stretching her thin arms and stretching her neck, she was pelted with pieces of garbage, things such as popcorn bags and peanut bags, various amount of snack bags she was pelted at, this immediately got the Asian girl's ire.

"Hey! I'm Brittney Wong! How dare you throw trash at me you losers!" She shrilled with a glare, shaking her fist at the crowd who only responded with more trash being thrown, she growled loudly from the hatred of the crowd, finally ignoring it with a flick of her hair and a scoff coming out of her lips.

Then another verse of music began to play, replacing the Korean Pop garbage that was being spewed, replacing its scratchy crescendos with heavy rock beats, causing the crowd to pop graciously from the better bliss of music and the knowing of who was coming out.

" **Entering into the ring…She weighs 253 Pounds! She is six feet and three inches tall! She is from the greatest jungles of the Amazon…Give it up for…Tania!"** The Crowd roared as the beautiful but nevertheless powerful Amazon entered into the arena, she flexed her great muscles earning cheers and even some whistles from the crowd, clearly having a great love for Tania's power and strength.

Her long crimson red pony-tail bounced as The Amazon Tania walked to the ring, entering the ring by going over all three ropes, her tanned skin greatly contrasting the vanilla-like skin of Brittney Wong who was intimidated by the presence of the Amazon, the Asian Brat stared at her opponent, clearly taken aback by her size and muscles, if the crowd wasn't loud and boisterous, Brittney would've heard her own throat swallow.

"Are you ready to lose little girl?" Tania asked with a cocky smile on her face, Brittney didn't respond but nevertheless got into a grappler position, her gait and posture was clumsy and inexperienced.

"I'm ready to beat your freak butt!" Brittney threatened, having a tone of fear in her voice as she heard the bell rung.

Immediately Brittney screamed a battlecry, charging to Tania before the girl dropped to the ground from a rushing clothesline from Tania, causing Brittney to drop upon her back on the mat, she whimpered in pain as she winced, placing a hand underneath her back.

"Ow…" Was all Brittney said, the crowd laughed at her pain as Tania, with both of her hands, grabbed ahold of Brittney's shoulders, lifting her up to her feet so that Tania can stare down at her.

"Do you want to give up puny girl?" Tania asked as she tightened her grip, Brittney felt her shoulder blades getting pressured, despite the pain, the Asian Teenage Brat shook her head with a pained expression.

"No…N-Never…" Brittney Wong whispered as she punched Tania in the stomach, the Amazon let go of Brittney from the sudden attack, holding her stomach as the audience booed from such a disgusting and dirty move.

Capitalizing on the stunned state of the Amazon, Brittney Wong quickly kicked Tania right in the stomach again, getting Tania down to your knees.

"How about this?" Brittney said triumphantly, quickly nailing the stunned Tania with a DDT, the crowd booed greatly as Brittney Wong then bounced off the ropes, dropping down on Tania with a weak and ineffective splash.

"You think that was enough to even make me flinch!?" Tania said suddenly, causing Brittney to gasp in surprise, before Brittney could get off of the Amazon, Tania quickly got up to her feet, forcing Brittney to lie on her shoulders like a sack of flour.

Brittney screamed as she Tania destroyed with a backbreaker drop, ironically dropping on her knees and bending the Asian Brat's back like a floppy ruler.

" **1…2…"** Brittney could hear through hazy vision and pained agony, her destroyed back replacing any form of senses as she felt Tania dropping on her gut without a hint of elegance or mercy for the already defeated girl, causing even more pain than necessary.

'…Why…' Brittney thought weakly.

" **3!"** The Crowd roared as the Amazon Tania got off from Brittney, flexing her muscles as her music played, meanwhile, Brittney Wong was simply to hurt to even bother getting out of the ring.


End file.
